


All That You Are

by happydayslouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry trying to be happy with himself, Louis being proud of his baby, M/M, Where We Are Tour, literal assload of fluff, no smut because this is my first fic oops, overusing the word proud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happydayslouis/pseuds/happydayslouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was unsure if he should wear Michael Sam's jersey to the concert or not.</p><p>Louis' there for him every step of the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Not everything is accurate to real life.

_**August 27, 2014 -- St. Louis, MO**_

"Louis. Lou, wake up!" Harry barged into the hotel room too cheerfully at arse o'clock in morning. It was actually around 11 already, but they had a long night and Louis doesn't know how Harry deals with the time zone changes and jet lag so easily all the time.

Louis shifted in his sleep and peeked one eye open. Harry was looming over him, green eyes too bright with the sunlight peeking through the hotel windows, his dimples as deep as the Pacific Ocean. Harry plants kisses all over his face and giggles like the cute little man-child that he is.

"Morning, Hazza," Louis said with a smile that makes the side of his eyes crinkles. Harry loves it. He kisses it just because, and they both can't stop smiling.

Louis opens his arms as a silent invitation for Harry to lay down and cuddle with him. Harry does, and he puts his head on Louis' chest listening to his heartbeat quietly. Louis can feel him smiling, his energy bouncing off the creamy pale yellow walls of the current hotel they're in. Harry knows that Louis doesn't deal with the time change as easily as he does, so he tries to keep his excitement at bay. He does, he really does. But he's so excited that he can't help but to keep on smiling and tracing random patterns on Louis' skin. Louis can literally feel Harry's bones vibrating with excitement; he won't stop fidgeting and moving even though Louis knows he's trying.

"You want to say something, Haz. What is it, love? You know I'm always here no matter what it is."

That was all what Harry was waiting for, and they both knew it. Sometimes Harry just needed the encouragement to keep on talking, because he's so used to people not listening to his slow drawl. Only Louis listens to Harry the most.

Harry gives in and starts talking, "So I was golfing with Niall about two hours ago and when we were on our way back we passed by this sporting goods store called Dick's, really cool store actually, they have a lot of quality golfing clubs. I wish we had that in London, there's probably some in LA. Anyway, we decided to look through the store because no one else was around and I found a Michael Sam jersey!"

Louis smiles and kisses his temple, he adored how a simple push of encouragement can get his boy so excited and bright eyed. No matter how much he talked about the unnecessary details, Louis loved every second of it.

Harry still kept fidgeting, and Louis knew there was more that Harry needed to say. He strokes Harry's curls away from his face, and just stares at his boy. He gets so lost looking at every beautiful feature of Harry's face that he almost forgot he needed to reply.

"Michael Sam, huh? Didn't he just recently come out, babe?" Louis asked.

Harry seemed to brighten up more with what Louis just said.

"Yes! So, I may have bought his jersey... And I- I think I might want to..." Harry suddely stopped talking and closed his eyes. He was scared of what Louis would say, and maybe it was just a stupid idea. Now he's unsure of what we has about to say. He shouldn't have brought it up. It seemed like a good idea when he was buying the shirt, but now, he thinks everyone will laugh at him and, god, he shouldn't have bought that damn shirt.

Louis sensed Harry's inner turmoil. He stroked Harry's cheek, caressing his soft skin and pressing to where his dimple should be, down to his jaw. He hooked his fingers under Harry's chin and brought their faces together. Just several chaste kisses, tasting Harry's lips and the lingering taste of tea he had. Small pecks, because Louis knew he had more to say.

"You might want to what, babe? It's okay. You can tell me." Louis encouraged Harry to go on, he knows his boy needs it.

Harry quickly blurted, "I think I might want to wear his jersey for the concert tonight. It's just that we're in **_St. Louis_** and I think it's just so symbolic and -"

Louis cut him off with a passionate kiss.

"Haz, you know you don't have to ask for my permission right?"

Louis sits them both up with his back on the headboard, and brings Harry to sit on his lap. Even though the size difference is a bit uncomfortable, Harry still tries his best to fit on Louis' lap just like back when they were 16 and 18 on their couch watching romcoms together.

"Baby, you know that no matter what you do, I'll support you. I know that if you want to do this, you should. I can see that it makes you happy and that's all that matters. Not what anyone else thinks or even what I think, if it makes _you_ happy then it makes me happy."

Harry blushes and smiles. Louis thinks he's so beautiful, especially with his rose tinted cheeks. And he did that. After four years, he can't believe he's still the one that gets to make Harry blush and smile. Four years and nothing has changed, besides the love that they have that grows everyday.

"What if they laugh at me, Lou?" Harry asked quietly, still uncertain if he should wear the jersey or not.

"Why would they, darling? You're showing your support for equality and that should damn well make everyone proud. It makes ME proud that you're doing this, Harry. I don't know anyone else in this world who says to hell with it and does what he can to support everyone around him. Even the ones you don't know.

If they do laugh, I'll them them to stick it somewhere else.

You're so strong for wanting to go out there wearing a jersey that shows you don't stand for this bullshit. Go out there and show the world who you really are, baby. I want you to be happy, and this makes you happy, and no one, not one fan, not one employee from management, not one judgemental prick should be able to take that away from you."

Harry finally looks up at Louis eyes, and he's sniffling quietly with tears running down his face. Harry doesn't know what he'd do without Louis.

"You make me so strong, Lou." Harry says with a cheeky laugh.

"Sap," Louis says, then he peppers every inch of Harry's face with kisses. "I love you so much, sweetheart. You make me so proud for wanting to be who you really are to the public. It's been such a long ride since the X-Factor, but I'm so happy that you're finally not letting anyone get in your way of happiness."

Harry starts tearing up again and just pushes himself closer to Louis, just staying in his boys arms is enough to calm him down from all his worries for tonight.

 ~***~ 

The boys are all finally almost ready for the concert. Niall's off lounging around with Mikey and Calum. Liam and Zayn are off talking on their respective phones to Sophia and Perrie.

Harry just finished putting on Michael Sam's jersey, and Louis wraps his arms around Harry's waist from the back. He hooks his chin on Harry's shoulder, he's on his tippy toes and Harry doesn't even have to look to know. He's so endeared and he just bites his lip to stop himself from smiling like a maniac. Louis just smiles and nuzzles his face on Harry's neck.

"Are you ready, sweetheart?" Louis asks. Harry smiles and pecks his cheeks, "I'm always ready as long as you're with me," and hands Louis his bandana for the night. Louis steals a kiss from his boy, and it makes them both giggle. They both proceed in front of the mirror and Louis fixes the bandana on Harry's hair.

"All set, love." Louis says quietly. Harry turns around and they just look at each other. Staring and smiling at each other's eyes with the look that says:  _I love you_ , _I'm here for you every step of the way_ , and _I'm so proud of you_. It's times like these, they don't even need words anymore.

"Oi, lovebirds! We're almost ready for the meet and greet. Let's go!" Niall yells from across the room and they're broken from their trance.

Louis pulls Harry's face down to his, and Harry places his enormous hands on Louis' dainty waist. They kiss slowly. Harry's soft plump lips pressing firmly to Louis' thin soft ones. Louis lives for this. He can kiss Harry every second of everyday and he wouldn't mind. He can miss every footie game and David Beckham could be calling him from across the room, nothing beats kissing his boy.

After several minutes, but what seems to have been hours, they finally break apart.

"I love you, Haz."

"I love you too, Lou."

Louis holds out his right hand for Harry to take, and Harry admires at how the anchor and the rope just fit together.

~***~

After they were showered from the concert and laying cuddled in bed, Louis was scrolling through Harry's notifications just to see how people reacted to Harry wearing Michael Sam's jersey. He showed all of the support to Harry, and they were both floored. Harry pulled Louis to his chest, "I couldn't have done this without you."

"Yes, you could have." Louis kisses his forehead, then his temples, down to his eyelids, and the crinkles by Harry's eyes. "I'm so proud of you." He kisses his cheek, and that everlasting dimple that caught Louis' attention the very first moment in that bathroom. "I'm so proud of you." He kisses the side of Harry's mouth, then down to his jaw.

"I'm so proud of you. I could never be any more proud of you than I am at this moment for having the courage to go up in front of thousands of people to show your support for people like us. I love you so much and you make me more proud everyday that I'm practically bursting with it."

They kiss lazily until they finally fall asleep, tangled in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is, but it all happened based on a conversation I had regarding Harry breaking gender norms constantly.
> 
> Come say hi and talk about Louis and Larry with me [here](http://endouftheday.tumblr.com) if you'd like. :)


End file.
